Assistant Shinobi Sensei Naruto
by ruto-kun-nata-chan
Summary: Beginning of a new mission/life after the fourth world war. Arriving at a new world Naruto becomes part of a new destiny.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all readers,

This is my second crossover fiction of Naruto and Mahou Sensei Negima. As with almost all the stories, this is a fiction which centers on Naruto being in the Negima world.

SO ENJOY…

_**Mission to the unknown world! The beginning of a new life!**_

The five Kages were all currently gathered to make a decision that would have a huge impact on the all the countries and villages. The fourth Shinobi World War had changed a lot of things in the very fundamentals of the Elemental Nations. Even the alliance between the five great nations which was made to only put an end to Akatsuki stayed rock solid even after a year since the war ended.

"You seriously are asking me to go on a diplomatic mission all by myself?" asked the snowy-white haired teen who was currently sitting in front of the five Kages.

"Yes and No", said the youngest of the Kages.

"Eh?" was the only response that left the mouth of the snowy-white haired teen as he was getting more and more confused with each mission details that left the mouth of the Kages.

This time the one to answer was the oldest of the Kages as he spoke, "Yes, you are being sent on a diplomatic mission, but no, you are not going to be sent alone."

"So, who is going to be on my team?" asked the snowy-haired teen.

"Your team is yet to be decided. So, until your team members are selected, it will be a solo mission", said the bulkiest of the Kages.

"So, tell me again, where exactly I am going to?" asked the now nervous snowy-haired teen as he watched a giant sealing array forming beneath him.

"_To the world where magic dwells…_" said the auburn-haired super-hot Kage as if she were chanting.

The moment those words left the mouth of the super-hot Kage, the seal beneath the snowy-white haired teen started to glow blue as seconds later a blue light engulfed the teen.

Finally the last Kage in the room, a woman with blonde hair tied in two loose ponytails spoke with a smile on her face which showed both her sadness and pride, "Take care, Naruto, no, Musoko."

Hearing those words a smile appeared on the snowy-white haired teen's face now identified as Naruto which showed his immense happiness as he spoke, "I certainly will, Tsunade-kaa-san."

And with those words said, the entire room was engulfed in bright blue light forcing the five Kages to shield their eyes from it. Finally when the light died down and the Kages were able to see that Naruto was no longer amidst them.

"I wish he can finally find happiness there", said the blonde Kage as a tear streamed down her face that was identified as Tsunade.

"We wish the same", said the auburn-haired Kage as she stared at the place where a few seconds ago Naruto had been with admiration in her eyes and a sad smile on her face.

"Of all people I have known in my long life, I don't know anyone other than him that deserves true happiness", said the oldest of the Kages.

"I couldn't have said it any better", said the bulkiest of the Kages.

Meanwhile the youngest of the Kage was still staring at the place where Naruto was seconds ago as he spoke, "I wish you good luck with your new life, Uzumaki Naruto – **A great friend and a true hero**."

…_In Mahora…_

Konoemon Konoe along with Takahata T. Takamichi, Minamoto Shizuna and Kuzunoha Touko were currently waiting for the arrival of a very special guest in the Dean's office. The person they were waiting for was indeed very special considering the said person was visiting Mahora on a diplomatic mission and was from a world that only a few living mages knew of.

Konoemon was the most eager to meet the person who was going to be joining them today. He had already informed the mage teachers of Mahora about the new arrival and also other mages throughout the world whom he could trust. He was certain that the arrival of the person from the world of ninjas was going to have a great impact on the world of magic. That was his thoughts before he was informed about the ninja that was going to join them, but now that he was well informed about the ninja, he couldn't help but be assured of his thoughts to come true. He was informed of the life of the ninja from his birth till today and he couldn't think of knowing anyone with such strength of heart and so was truly eager to meet the young man.

Konoemon didn't have to wait long as a giant sealing array appeared in front of all of them. After a few seconds of the appearance of the sealing array, a bright blue light flooded the room forcing all the occupants to shield their eyes from its intensity. Finally after a few seconds when the light died down, the four occupants finally got the view of their guest.

Standing in front of them was boy about eighteen years old with spiky-untamed hair as white as snow and the brightest of blue eyes they had ever seen in their life. The boy stood about five feet eight inches. The boy was wearing crimson ninja pants, blue-coloured hooded-jacket with a white swirl on the left side, a red swirl on the back and a kanji for oil on the right, crimson lined mesh t-shirt underneath the half zipped jacket and black sandals. But the thing that defined the young man in front of them was the three whisker-like marks on his cheeks.

A smile appeared on Konoemon's face as his eyes looked at the young boy, no, young man in front of him. The moment his eyes locked onto the bright crystal blue eyes, the smile on his face widened. The young man in front of him clearly surpassed all the anticipation he had build reading the documents sent to him about him.

Meanwhile Shizuna and Touko couldn't stop the blush that was spreading on their face. They both knew that in front of them was a boy who could be no older than twenty, but yet a very hot young man. The hotness quotient was further raised by the whisker-like marks on his cheeks which gave him a feral look. But the feature that hearts to skip a bit was the warmth that radiated from his bright crystal blue eyes and the small smile that graced his lips. Watching the smile they couldn't help but feel all their worries about this new development wash away and felt rather secure in the boy's presence as a smile graced their lips.

But no one could comprehend the shocked look on the face of Takamichi as his eyes laid on the arrival of the shinobi/ambassador from the world of ninjas. It had been a long time since the Dean had held back some vital information from him, that information being of the data of the person that was going to be the ambassador of the world of ninjas. So just like the others he was also eager to meet this shinobi as the world of ninjas was something that only a few truly had knowledge about. Though he didn't say it to others, but he too had some knowledge about the world as during his travels with the Ala Rubra (Crimson Wings) there happened to be a person from the world of shinobis travelling with them for some time. The person was not a shinobi, but rather was an aspiring shinobi as according to him he was still a shinobi academy student of his village. Though the boy was young and certainly wasn't the smartest, he had amusing tales for all of them which could lighten the awkward moments and even cheer them in the gloomiest of times, especially the young princess as she loved to listen to his stories.

Takamichi had silently wished and hoped that the ambassador to be the boy as he wished to meet him again as he had come to see the boy as an annoying younger sibling in their little time together. But he knew it wasn't possible considering that he would be around eighteen and sending someone that young as an ambassador was not something he would consider. Finally when the ambassador arrived, his eyes widened as his looked at the ambassador. The hair was not blonde but was snowy-white, but there was no denying that in front of him stood the only (wannabe) shinobi he had met in his life time.

"Yo, the name's Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto said waving at the four in the room with a huge grin on his face as he was eager to start his new job.

"Hohoho… it's good to meet you Naruto-kun. I am Konoemon Konoe the head director of Kantou Magic Association and the Dean of Mahora Academy…" said Konoemon as his smile widened more seeing the easy-going nature of the boy.

'Woah! The old man has eyebrows even bigger than Super-Bushy-Brows-sensei!' thought a freaked out Naruto, though on the outside his expression didn't change.

Konoemon was completely oblivious to the thoughts of Naruto as he continued his introductions as he pointed at the woman in reddish-brown hair standing to his right "… This is Mahora Academy's Guidance Counselor and nurse, Minamoto Shizuna…" pointing to the blonde woman standing next to her "… this is Kuzunoha Touko, a teacher here at Mahora and also in charge of the Mahora Mage Organization operation division…"

Both Shizuna and Touko bowed as they were introduced. Despite trying to act professional both of them were failing drastically because of the blush on their faces because of the damned smile on the boy's face. The reaction of the two didn't go unnoticed by Konoemon who was madly laughing on the inside to see two of his most professional workers to be so unprofessional.

Meanwhile Naruto couldn't help but stare at the now named Shizuna and Touko. Those two were hot. Suddenly his minds were flooded with images of him ravaging the two with Shizuna in a nurse outfit and Touko in a business-lady suit and all this was being done in an empty classroom causing a mental nose bleed. He somehow was able to stop those images, but unfortunately that was a wrong decision on his part because as soon as he stopped those images a new flood of images flooded his mind.

"_Stop flooding my mind with all these stupid images, Kyuu. I am trying to be professional", said Naruto as he talked to the Kyuubi using the mental link they had established._

"_You can only __**try**__ kit as we both know that you have no talent for it. And those stupid images is your future kit", said the Kyuubi._

"_Future?" said Naruto with a deadpanned look._

"_Yes kit your future", said the fox with a wide grin on its face._

"_Since when did the great Kyuubi no Youko was capable of seeing the future?" asked Naruto with the same deadpanned look on his face._

"_Nothing is impossible for me kit", the Kitsune pointed out._

"_Yeah and that is why you got sealed in humans… three times", said Naruto still with the deadpanned look._

"_Good one kit… but you do know what I mean. This is a future you are going to make it happen and prove that you are the alpha here", said the Fox with complete seriousness._

"_That's stupid! And for you who by gender is a female to suggest this, it's even more ridiculous", Naruto said still the deadpanned look stuck on his face._

"_Me being a female doesn't change the fact that you are to show the world that you are the alpha", said the grinning Kyuubi which caused Naruto to face fault._

"_But I also don't hear you denying my view, Naruto-kuu~uun *heart*", said the Fox with saying his name in a seductive tone._

A shiver ran down his spine as he quickly cut off the mental link as he thought 'that is so disturbing.'

"_I heard you, Naruto-kuu~uun *heart*", said the Fox in a seductive tone sending another shiver run down his spine._

"Are you alright, Naruto-kun?" asked Konoemon as he watched the boy shudder as he seemed to be thinking over something.

"Ah! Sorry for spacing out", said Naruto a bit nervously as he scratched the back of his head and avoiding eye contact with the two women in the room.

"The fox?" asked Konoemon as he focused on judging the boy's reaction.

"You were informed?" asked a surprised Naruto.

Konoemon was surprised by the surprised reaction on Naruto's face. He had learned about him being a Jinchuuriki of the fearsome Kyuubi no Youko from the information that was sent to him in advance. It also mentioned that it was a very emotional subject with the boy taking into accounts the things that had happened in his life because of the fox and being its Jinchuuriki. But the boy's reaction was nothing like he had predicted, it showed that the boy had come to expect the fact that he was a Jinchuuriki.

"Yes. They sent a bio-data about you for **my** reference" said Konoemon with a smile on his wrinkled face stretching on the word 'my' seeing the curious look on the two women's faces.

Meanwhile any doubt that Takamichi had about the identity of the boy had been all dissolved at the mention of the fox. The entire of Ala Rubra were aware of the burden their young friend carried and also his life before he met them.

Konoemon then pointed at Takamichi and continued with the introductions, "And to continue the introductions… this man here is Takahata…"

"Ta-Takamichi!" interrupted Naruto surprising the Dean and the two women in the room as he held onto his head and looked to be in pain.

"It's good to see you again, Naruto-kun", Takamichi said with a small smile on his face as he walked towards the boy further surprising the remaining three as he went onto catch an unconscious Naruto from falling on the floor.

"What is going on?" asked Konoemon as he watched Takamichi put the boy on the sofa in the room to rest.

"The memory blocking spell that Albireo Imma used on Naruto-kun was to release if he were to ever visit our world again", answered Takamichi.

"Takamichi, you mean to tell us that Naruto-san has already been in our world at least once?" asked Shizuna to which she received a nod from Takamichi.

"Albireo Imma of Ala Rubra?" asked Touko to which Takamichi nodded again.

"I don't see the connection Takamichi-kun?" asked Konoemon as suddenly things had become quite confusing.

"To make a long story short, Naruto-kun here (pointing at the boy), once travelled with the Ala Rubra for quite some time", said Takamichi with a smile on his face.

This answered to Konoemon of the weird reactions he saw Takamichi make as if seeing someone he thought he would never meet in his life and especially that being a friend. But that also aroused a new question as to how the boy met with the Ala Rubra.

"But how?" asked a confused Touko.

"How? Well, Naruto here was trying to learn…" Takamichi said but was interrupted by a shout.

"ALBIREO IMMA, you wish that I never find you. Because if I do, I will slam a Rasengan up your ass sending you to a one way tour to the netherworld. Then I will resurrect you and slam another Rasengan up your ass sending you on another one way trip to nether world. I will keep repeating it until I feel that you atoned for your sins", said Naruto.

The two women in the room had a sweat drop on the back of their head as they heard the proclamation of Naruto. They could tell that there was no ill will in the boy's voice and he meant no harm, but still to threaten the likes of Albireo Imma was suicidal in their opinion (they don't know of his capabilities).

"You haven't changed much in all these years; have you, Naruto-kun?" said Takamichi as a chuckle left his mouth.

The familiar voice which Naruto hadn't heard for about more than ten years caused his head to turn towards its source as a big grin spread on his face as he called out, "Takamichi, is that you?"

"Yes", answered Takamichi.

Naruto walked up to Takamichi and gave him a small hug and then bumped fists with Takamichi, a thing which he had learned from Killer Bee. The two would have continued their reunion if a cough wouldn't have drawn their attention.

"Both of you could celebrate your reunion later, but first let's get down to business", said Konoemon to which Naruto nodded.

…_After a few hours…_

Naruto along with Shizuna and Takamichi stood in a clearing in the woods near the dorms. Thinking back about the past couple of hours since his arrival at the magical world, a lot of things had happened from him recovering his suppressed memories of his times spent with Ala Rubra to him learning of the possible deaths of people who he considered as parents while his time here in the magical world and also he learned about their son whom they named Negi. Apparently the boy who was about ten year old now was a teacher here at Mahora and he certainly wanted to know how the son of Nagi and Arika grew up to be.

"I still don't understand how you intend to stay in a place like this? Wouldn't it be better if you stayed at the dorms?" asked Shizuna as she looked at Naruto a bit worriedly. In just a couple of hours she had come to like the boy because of his easy-going-friendly nature and the ease with which one could talk to him.

"Oh, that! Just watch…" Naruto said as he started performing hand seals and then slammed his hands on the ground and called out "… **Mokuton: Shichuuka no Jutsu (Wood Release: Four Pillars House Technique)**."

Shizuna watched in awe and surprise as wooden pillars started to rise from the ground and in less than ten minutes there stood in front of her a traditional Japanese house. The size of the house was bigger than she expected, but that didn't surprise her considering she had learned that about more five to six representatives would be joining him in a month or two. She further watched in awe as around hundred of Naruto clones scrambled around as they started furnishing the house with supplies which were stored in scrolls, from sleeping mats to toiletries to kitchen ware. She couldn't believe it but the house was furnished in a couple of hours (a few things remained which Naruto had asked Takamichi to help him later) and was giving a feeling similar to the traditional Japanese houses. She along with Takamichi followed Naruto outside the house where she again saw the boy performing seals as his hands were nothing but a blur to her. She watched as Naruto placed his glowing blue right palm on the wall of the house and seals spread from his palm and stretched all throughout the walls of the house with his palm as the centre. Finally when the seals disappeared she watched the Kanji for 'oil' appeared on the place where his palm was placed.

"That takes care of almost everything", said Naruto as he felt a little tired with all the work.

"Don't worry I will get the remaining things done by morning tomorrow", said Takamichi as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Thanks Takamichi…" said Naruto with a smile on his face.

A second later the smile on Naruto's face turned into a frown as he spoke "… But why do I have to do that stupid job? I mean, Konoemon-jiji could have asked me to do something that I am more comfortable with."

It was Shizuna who answered Naruto as she spoke, "It actually is the best job to keep up the secret of magic and your secret from the normal mundane of this world considering the fact that you will be staying on the campus grounds."

"Yeah, magic is supposed to be a secret", Naruto said as a groan left his mouth along with a large roar from his stomach.

"Seems like someone is hungry", Takamichi commented offhandedly earning him a glare from Naruto.

"Oh, even you would be hungry after furnishing a house that big along with hundreds of you working on it…" said Naruto sill glaring at the older man with a pouting face which caused a giggle to be heard leave Shizuna's lips.

"Indeed", Takamichi said as a small chuckle left his mouth too.

"So, know any good place where I can stuff myself with ramen?" asked Naruto.

"Yes…" answered Takamichi which caused Naruto's face to brighten up with a huge ear splitting grin on his face.

With that the two old friends left to have a meal to fill the bottomless pit of a stomach of Naruto as Shizuna left to continue with her work.

…_A few hours later…Naruto's point of view…_

It was a few minutes to midnight that Naruto had separated from Takamichi. While the two had left for dinner, they had completely lost track of time as they reminisced their past after they were Naruto had returned to his world. But most of their time was spent in reminiscing the time they spent with the Ala Rubra.

Now that Naruto was completely revitalized by the Food of Gods, though it was not from the place where Takamichi had intended to take him to since it was closed, he felt no physical fatigue. On the contrary, he was really tired mentally as his mind processed all the information about the Ala Rubra that he received from Takamichi. He wanted to just retire for the night and let the fatigue wash away from a good night's sleep. But as always Fate had new ways to screw with his life, even if it was just a good night's sleep as he heard someone shout.

"EVANGELINE-SAAAAN! NEGI SPRINGFIELD IS HERE FOR THE APPRENTICESHIP TEST!"

The name Evangeline was familiar with Naruto, though not through personally knowing the person but from the tales he had heard from the members of Ala Rubra and if he remembered correctly the said person was currently here at Mahora. But it was the second name that made him forget his mental fatigue as he rushed to the scene to check what was going on.

For more than an hour Naruto stood atop of the World Tree as he watched the fight between a red haired child and a green haired teenage girl or to be more specific from what he heard, the fight between Negi and Chachamaru. He shouldn't have been surprised after hearing about Negi from Takamichi, but he was still surprised the first time his eyes laid on the boy as the boy was a mini version of his father. The only difference between him and his father was that the boy wore specks and tied his hair in a small ponytail, but the biggest difference was the boy's personality. Though it was only the first time he had seen the boy and only knew him from just a few stories that Takamichi told him, he could already tell that the boy's personality highly resembled that of his mother. Now that he remembered that in that department the boy shared a resemblance with him which was kind of funny and ironic.

The other ironic thing was the boy – the son of the Thousand Master was giving an apprenticeship test to be the apprentice of Evangeline A. K. McDowell – the Maga Nosferatu, the Shinsho Vampire whom Nagi Springfield had cursed to remain in the Mahora Academy. It took only one glance for him to recognize her from the couple of pictures he had seen of her from Albireo's album before it was snatched out of his hands by Arika who had no intention of corrupting a young mind unlike the others. The girl hadn't aged a day as she looked the same as she looked in the pictures of Albireo's album as he had learned that the centuries old vampire was eternally cursed to remain a ten year old.

Finally on to the fight between Chachamaru and Negi, it was being completely dominated by Chachamaru. The girl outclassed Negi in every aspect from speed to power to skills and even planning the moves. Thinking of the entire fight till now, he saw that Negi had entered the fight with only one single plan and that was busted with ease by Chachamaru and then for the entire fight the boy just charged at Chachamaru trying to overwhelm her in either speed or power which turned out to be futile. He was disappointed in the boy after he had heard from Takamichi that the boy already had some combat experience with stronger foes and had come up with some incredible plans to somehow win the confrontations.

The only plus point that he could see from this fight was the determination of the boy to never give up. The boy just wouldn't stay down even after the beat down Chachamaru was giving him (though none of her hits were meant actually hurt him) as he was determined to continue the fight until he succeeded in landing a blow on the girl.

The other thing in his opinion worked in the favor of the boy was the support he received from the girls who happened to be his students since some of them called the boy 'Negi-sensei'. From what his advanced hearing could pick up on, it seemed that sandy-blonde-haired girl with slightly dark skin-tone who was named Ku Fei was the person that was teaching Negi Chinese martial arts for the past few days.

His gut feeling told him that the fight was about to end and somehow it was going to go in the favor of Negi which was contradicting the flow of the battle which leaned in favor of Chachamaru. But as always his gut feeling was proved right. He watched as Asuna along with Ku Fei were about to go and stop the fight but were stopped by the pink haired girl whose name was Makie. A smile of admiration appeared on his face as he heard Makie defend Negi and his stubbornness/determination to continue the fight. Also he watched as the speech of Makie became the decisive point of the fight as her words made everyone think which included Chachamaru making her lose her concentration which resulted in a punch to her cheeks.

He watched as the boy finally collapsed and decided to stay grounded as the girls supporting him rushed to his aid while cheering for his victory. He decided that it was time for him to make his appearance and get some answers from the child mage. He used **Shundou**, a skill he had learned during his time with the Ala Rubra and had just recently remembered after recovering his memories of that time, to appear in the plaza where the fight had taken place.

…_Evangeline's point of view…_

Evangeline let out a sigh of relief as finally the ordeal was over, though she would never admit it that she was actually happy with the result as she had taken an interest in the boy.

"Hmph… I lose boy. You can come to my…" Evangeline said, but stopped in mid sentence as she felt the presence appear next to her.

She turned her head to the side to find a boy about eighteen years old with spiky-untamed hair as white as snow and the brightest of blue eyes she had ever seen in her life. The boy stood about five feet eight inches and was wearing crimson ninja pants, blue-coloured hooded-jacket with a white swirl on the left side, a red swirl on the back and a kanji for oil on the right, crimson lined mesh t-shirt underneath the half zipped jacket and black sandals. But the thing that defined the young man in front of them was the three whisker-like marks on his cheeks. But the thing that caught her attention was the boy's expressionless face which betrayed no emotion as his gaze was fixed on Negi. She had already known of him being present atop the World Tree from the start of the apprenticeship test and was curious of his motives as she had never seen him in her entire life.

Her gaze then turned to the others present there and found all of them staring at the boy with curiosity and could tell by their expression that none of them knew him. Her eyes laid on Negi who seemed to be the focus of the white-haired boy and saw the same curious and I-don't-know-him expression. She also watched the defensive stance both Setsuna and Asuna took as the winged warrior had her hand on the scabbard of her sword ready to draw it at moment's notice while the Baka Red was ready to activate her pactio. She also watched as Chachamaru was ready to engage the white-haired boy if necessary and was waiting for her master's order.

As for her she decided to wait and watch what the white-haired boy had in mind.

…_Asuna's point of view…_

Asuna like the others had her eyes fixed on the white-haired boy who seemed a few years older than her walk towards them. She like most of the others present there was surprised by the sudden appearance of the boy. She had her pactio card at ready to summon her artifact if the need aroused seeing that Setsuna had a hand on the scabbard of her sword.

As the boy got closer, she finally had a clear view of the boy's face and was surprised to see the boy was not alone but accompanied by a blonde child a few years younger than Negi. She wondered whether the blonde child was the brother of the white-haired teen considering that both had strikingly similar face structure with bright blue eyes and three whisker-like marks on each cheek. There were also some notable difference that being the hair colour as the older boy's hair was as white as snow while the younger boy's hair was sun-kissed-blonde and the other being their facial expressions. The older boy had displayed no emotions as he walked towards them while the younger had an ear-splitting grin etched on his face.

She didn't know why but her heart beat was currently beating at a rate as if they were competing in an F1 race. Something inside her was shouting to her that she had to rush and hold the boy so that he would not leave, again. And for some odd reason tears were forming at the corner of her eyes as her eyes were still fixed on the blonde child and the white-haired teen.

'What's wrong with me?' she thought.

…_Normal point of view…_

Naruto crouched in front of Negi who was now in a sitting position helped by Makie and Konoka as he spoke directly to the boy making eye contact with him, "At first I decided to summarize to you your pros and cons after watching your fight with the green haired girl…" causing the eyes of Negi and others to widen.

'He was watching, but from where… I couldn't even sense him until he suddenly appeared' thought Setsuna as her grip on her sword's handle to tighten.

Naruto completely disregarded the shocked look on all the faces as he continued speaking "… but I decided against it for the time being. Instead I hope you listen to my advice."

"Having a dream, a goal in life is indeed important as it gives you a reason to always look forward. But remember boy, a dream/goal achieved is hollow without friends by your side, treasure them…" said Naruto and started walking away leaving behind a stunned crowd.

Naruto suddenly stopped in his tracks as he turned around and looked at Negi and the group with an ear-splitting grin as he spoke, "Oh! Good job getting accepted as the apprentice of Evangeline A. K. Mc Dowell, Negi Springfield!" and with that he used **Shundou** to disappear.

"Who was that Negi-kun?" asked Konoka as she was the first to come to her senses from the shock.

"I… I don't know", answered Negi still a bit shocked.

"But that handsome and hot guy knows your name, Negi-kun", Yuuna said with a small amount of drool on the side of her mouth.

"Yuuna!" called out Akira as she elbowed her friend but couldn't deny her claim.

"As I was saying before _that_ _boy_ interrupted me…" spoke Evangeline drawing everyone's attention on her "… You can come to my cottage anytime and I'll train just like I promised… and also you should keep learning that Kung Fu of yours as everyone needs to have some physical skills. Chinese martial art suits someone as logical as you. See you."

Evangeline left after saying that as she was followed by Chachamaru causing the girls to again cheer for the victory of Negi.

"Hey speaking of that boy, how did he suddenly disappear?" asked Ako.

"That was a Shundou, -aru", said Ku Fei with a glimmer in her eyes.

"What's a Shundou?" asked Ako, Makie, Akira, Yuuna and Negi together.

As Ku Fei went on to tell the five about Shundou, Konoka walk towards Asuna and asked, "Is something wrong, Asuna?"

"W-What? N-No! Nothing's wrong!" answered Asuna as she was startled by the sudden question.

But Konoka didn't buy it as she spoke, "Asuna, you are quite than usual and you are lost in your thoughts… and above all you kept staring at the white-haired boy all the while he was here and I am certain you are thinking about him right now."

Asuna knew she couldn't lie to Konoka as the girl as caught onto her current predicament as she replied, "It's just… It feels likes I somehow knew him… as if he was someone important to me…" as by now tears freely started flowing down her face.

This caught the attention of all the other girls as they rushed by Asuna's side asking, "What's wrong Asuna/-san?"

"N-Nothing", answered Asuna as she wiped the tears flowing down her cheeks.

…_On Monday…_

The entire of Sunday was spent as he spent most of his time with Takamichi as the two shared stories of their adventures till date. Naruto could never forget the face of Takamichi after he recounted the entire events that had happened in his life before coming here… actually he certainly would never forget Takamichi's face as he had taken a snap of his various reactions. He had also spent a few hours with Shizuna as she took him on a shopping trip to buy him suitable clothing, so he wouldn't stick out in the crowd. That trip to the shopping district was the most tiresome as he never loved shopping, a woman accompanied him and the fox continuously sending images to his mind of him ravaging Shizuna.

Now he stood alongside Shizuna just outside the class to which he was going to be an assistant homeroom teacher too. He was currently wearing a crimson suit, crimson pants, a sky-blue shirt and an orange tie, something which he had bought on his shopping trip with Shizuna. He was also wearing the red coat with black flaming design at the bottom, the coat he wore during his fight with Pein as he felt a bit uncomfortable in the attire he was currently wearing. The limited supply of weapons he was currently carrying with him were sealed in the seals on his hands.

"I will go in first and talk with the homeroom teacher… wait here till I call you…" said Shizuna to which Naruto nodded as Shizuna entered the classroom.

"_It's been two days since you are here and still you have failed to show people that you are the alpha here. Even after you had a company of such a sexy vixen as Shizuna for the past two days", Kyuubi talked through the mental link._

"_You know very well that I won't ever rape Shizuna", replied Naruto with an annoyed tone through the mental link._

"_Fine don't rape the busty woman, kit…" said Kyuubi releasing a sigh in disappointment surprising Naruto that the fox had actually decided to stop his talk about being alpha._

_But the bubble of his happiness was quickly busted as Kyuubi spoke again with a seductive tone "… instead, use your charms to seduce her to be one of your mates, Naruto-kuu~uun. *heart*"_

"_I am not a fox but a human, Kyuu" Naruto said with an annoyed voice._

"_Yes, you are a human. Bu at the same time you also represent me, the great Kyuubi no Youko", said the Fox with pride in its voice._

"_And you are a female, a vixen", said Naruto with a deadpanned look._

"_BUT YOU ARE A MALE!" said the fox in a slow and clear voice causing Naruto's eyebrows to twitch._

"_Why do I even try", said Naruto in a defeated tone._

"_I thought you should have learned by now by fighting that pink-eyed mate of yours that you would never win in a verbal fight with a woman. Hell, you even loose to the shy, pale-eyed mate of yours and that is saying something", said the fox and Naruto could feel the triumph in her voice._

He was saved as he heard the voice of Shizuna from inside the class, "Please enter!"

…_Inside the classroom…_

The eyes of all the girls along with Negi were now fixed on the classroom door as they waited in anticipation for the assistant homeroom teacher to enter the class. It came as a surprise to all when Shizuna-sensei had announced that the class was getting an assistant homeroom teacher. It seemed it was news to everyone as neither did Negi knew of neither it nor 3A's resident paparazzi Asakura Kazumi by the shocked looks on their face.

Finally the door slid open as the girls watched as a boy a few years older than them wearing a crimson suit and red coat step inside the class. The girls' eyes just stayed glued on the white-haired, blue-eyed HOT-HUNK-STUD teen draped in a crimson suit and a red overcoat that walked inside the class. Almost all the girls were sporting huge blush on their faces as they looked at the handsome teen while a few had drool running down the side of their mouths. Meanwhile the sports four, Ku Fei and Negi stared at the teen with wide eyes as they remembered him from the night of the apprenticeship test.

Meanwhile Setsuna albeit the blush on her face took a cautious stance as she too remembered him from that night though was still uncertain of his motives of approaching the child sensei. That particular action of Setsuna was caught on by Kaede and Mana who had to wonder as to whether Setsuna knew the teen.

As for Chachamaru, the gynoid looked at the teen with a small hint of cautiousness. She had asked her master whether the white-haired teen would by any chance cause trouble to Negi-sensei and received a 'no' as an answer. Her master had also told her that the teen seemed to have no malicious intent towards the child sensei but rather seemed to be helping the child which had surprised her. She had been asked by her master to gather some info on the teen, but even after spending the entire Sunday she had found no info on him, not even his name which had slightly angered her master but mostly raised her curiosity greatly.

'Must be my lucky day' thought Evangeline as she curiously looked at the teen. She had tasked Chachamaru to find some info on the teen, but the girl was unable to find a single info even after searching for the entire day yesterday which had made her really curious about the teen. She had decided to talk to the Dean today to get some info on the teen as she had seen him hanging around with Shizuna but the teen himself had decided to come in front of her.

But out of all girls the most surprising reaction was seen from Asuna as she remained shell shocked in her seat. She couldn't believe it but he was standing in front of the class, the one she had been continuous thinking about since the night she first saw him after Negi winning the apprenticeship test of Evangeline. She had tried really hard to remember him but none of her memories showed him to be a part of it which made her wonder whether she truly knew him or was it just her imagination. But her conscious self was certain that she knew him and he was someone very important to him making her wonder whether she knew him from the time before coming to Mahora as she had no memory of that time. She felt a hand grab her hand as she turned to find Konoka looking at her with a reassuring smile. She had confided everything about her suspicions and feelings to Konoka last night and she had agreed to help her find the boy and know the truth, even to go as far as asking her grandfather about him.

Naruto had a suspicion that the Dean Konoemon had skipped some important detail while he motioned that he would have to work as an assistant teacher to one of the classes in Mahora Academy. Now looking at his students he knew the information that the Dean had skipped which was that the all the students of the class he was going to be an assistant homeroom teacher too were girls. Now that he thought about it, apart from the male teachers he found no other male in this school building which made it an all girl's school. Normally he would have no problem with this situation, but now that his relationship with the Kyuubi had improved and that was going to spell trouble for him.

'_Thirty one vixens to choose from, each of different shape, size and personality…' said the fox in a mesmerized tone "… you are one lucky fox, Naruto-kuu~uun. *heart*"_

Yep that vixen in his mind was going to be a true nuisance during his stay here that much Naruto was certain of. Though he had to admit to what the Kyuubi said and that being the girls in the class were all different in personality and body.

"_So you finally see the world with my view, Naruto-kuu~uun", said the fox in a seductive tone._

Naruto decided to ignore the fox for the time being as he had a more important thing to take care of and that was to introduce himself to the girls.

"Hey girls, I am Uzumaki Naruto…" said Naruto as he waved at the girls with a smile on his face which melted the hearts of most of the girls increasing the blush on their face, also Shizuna too wasn't fairing any better than the girls.

Naruto who remained oblivious to the girls' reactions continued speaking "… from today till the end of the academic year I will be the assistant homeroom teacher to your class."

Naruto couldn't help but feel a bit awkward as the class remained silent after his introduction as the girls just kept staring at him. While he didn't mind some of the curious and the confused stares, he felt really nervous at the hungry, predatory gazes of some of the girls. Then it suddenly happened as about dozens of girls surrounded him with the war cry of 'He is so hot/handsome' and started bombarding him with questions.

"How old are you?"

"Where are you from?"

"Are you from Naruto (a city in Tokushima Prefecture, Japan)?"

"Where are you staying?"

"What are your hobbies?"

"What do you like to eat?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Naruto would have been bombarded by more questions if not for the timely intervention of Shizuna as she was somehow able to dissipate the crowd gathered around him.

Th girls waited in anticipation in their assigned seats as they watched the new teen sensei take a deep breath and started answering their random questions.

"I'll try and answer all the questions you asked and also if you have any other questions, feel free to ask."

"How old am I? I am 18." The predatory look in a few girls' eyes increased.

"Where am I from? Konohagakure no Sato." This answered confused a few girls while shocking the youngest/oldest girl in the class.

"Am I from Naruto? Certainly not!" While answering the question Naruto made a very comical face which caused almost all the girls to laugh.

"Where am I staying? In a house on the school grounds. You all are free to visit if you want to." Some girls readily agreed to the idea.

"What are my hobbies? Traveling, gardening and… pranks, I would say." This answer caused eyes of the twins in the class to sparkle.

"What do I like to eat? That would be ramen and red bean soup." Some girls quickly scribbled that bit of information in their books.

"So, do any of you girls have any other questions you would like to ask?" asked Naruto skipping a question of the girls which only a few girls noticed.

"Where is this Konohagakure no Sato you speak of located at, Uzumaki-sensei?" asked Yue as she had never heard of a place which went by that name.

"Konohagakure no Sato or as one would call it the Village Hidden in the Leaves is a hidden village, so I can't give you any information about my village", answered Naruto causing the girls to be more confused.

"What subject would you be teaching, Uzumaki-sensei?" asked Ayaka.

"Naruto-kun is going to be a substitute teacher for the Japanese language subject and P.E.", answered Shizuna instead of Naruto.

"Say Uzumaki-sensei, you still haven't answered one of our questions…" said Misa causing Naruto to sigh whishing he could avoid that question "… Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Yes, yes I do have girlfriends", answered Naruto as he had no intention of beating around the bush.

That answer caused the hopes of few girls who had eyes on the new teen sensei to diminish, but one girl's heart was crushed at that answer. Asuna didn't know why, but hearing the new sensei already have a girlfriend had her heart broken and unknowingly tears gathered in her eyes as her body stiffened. Meanwhile Konoka didn't know what she was to do with her friend's current predicament as she felt Asuna stiffen at the answer and could see the tears gathered in her eyes.

"Uzumaki-sensei, you mentioned 'girlfriends' instead of 'a girlfriend'. Was it a grammatical mistake on your part? Or, does it mean you have more than one girlfriend?" asked Chachamaru drawing everyone's attention.

"No, it isn't a grammatical mistake on my part…" said Naruto to which the girls looked at him with wide eyes, even Shizuna looked at the teen sensei with wide eyes. She had expected a boy like him to have a girlfriend but to know he had more and probably cheating on the other made her a bit angry.

Naruto like always stayed oblivious to the reaction of the girls and continued speaking, "… I did say 'girlfriends' because I am _currently_ dating two girls… and I am not cheating on the two. They know of me dating the other and also I am engaged to both of them."

None of the girls knew how to respond to that. At first they couldn't believe that their new sensei was such an immoral man to date two girls at the same time, but knowing that both the girls knew of it and were engaged to him.

"But, Uzumaki-san…" Negi said drawing the attention towards him for the first time since Naruto had entered the class.

"Oh! Negi-kun, what are you doing here?" asked Naruto interrupting the young red head.

"I… I am the homeroom teacher of 3A", answered Negi.

Naruto looked at the red head boy with a blank for a few seconds and then turned and looked at Shizuna with the same blank look. Luckily for him Shizuna understood his unasked question and she nodded implying that what Negi said was indeed true to which his gaze returned back to the child mage.

"Something wrong Uzumaki-sensei?" asked Ayaka as she watched the teen sensei stare at the child sensei.

Naruto turned towards the class with his face still having the blank look which seemed to be somewhat focused on Ayaka as he spoke, "First of all stop calling me Uzumaki-sensei/-san, call me Naruto or Naruto-sensei or Naruto-kun, whichever you prefer…" receiving a 'yes' in chorus as he then focused solely on Ayaka "… And do correct me if I am wrong because if I remember Negi should be no older than ten."

"Yes, Negi-sensei is indeed a ten year old, Naruto-sensei", answered Ayaka.

Naruto looked at Ayaka and saw that the girl didn't get his point at all to which he face palmed as he spoke, "That is the exact point."

Ayaka still remained confused at Naruto's answer even it was so plainly obvious and so was the case with some other girls too. Some of the girls who understood what he meant but shrugged it off since they had gotten used to it. Meanwhile Chisame couldn't help but feel oddly happy considering that finally someone recognized the weirdness of the class and decided to put forth the point.

"But Uzumaki-san even if you say…" Negi said but stopped in mid sentence as he saw Naruto glaring at him with an annoyed look making him remember his words "… Ah… Sorry… Naruto-san… but even if you say that you are engaged to the two girls and they agreed of you dating the other, it is not something a gentleman should do."

A sweat drop appeared on the back of Naruto's head as he looked at Negi with a disbelieving look. He walked close to the child sensei and crouched to see that they were on the same eye level as he spoke in a serious tone, "Negi, you are a ten year old, a child. It's one thing when you act mature as a teacher while teaching the girls to set a good example, but a child as young as you should not be talking about the gentleman crap. You are a child and you should act like a child… because childhood is only granted once. And I speak by experience Negi-kun."

Negi flushed in embarrassment at Naruto's words and even some girls in the class along with Shizuna agreed with his words. Negi was a child and everyone wanted him to enjoy a life as a child but no one till now had voiced their opinion and finally seeing someone say it directly to Negi, they wished the child teacher would heed the advice. Though a few of the girls along with Shizuna wondered as to what he meant by him speaking from his experience.

"But Naruto-sensei, even though you don't believe in the philosophy of a gentleman, what Negi-sensei wanted to say has its merits…" Yue spoke up. She too like most agreed with Naruto-sensei's words about Negi-sensei, but at the same time decided to defend the words of the child teacher.

"Indeed, what Negi-kun wanted to say indeed has its merits… but you should also understand that love defies logic… especially in my case, my life hardly follows any logic…" replied Naruto as a smile graced his lips as he continued speaking "… Actually the first time when one of the two confessed that she loved me, I was shocked. Not only was I shocked but to some extent a bit scared too and because of that I avoided her for quite some time before giving an answer to her confession."

"Why were you scared? Didn't you like her?" asked Haruna as by now all were interested in Naruto's story.

"Why was I scared? Didn't I like her? Indeed I liked her, she was one of my best friends… but love of that kind was a completely alien emotion to me at that time. Above all I never thought that someone would actually fall in **love** with someone like me (making the girls, Shizuna and Negi to wonder what he meant)… To actually know someone loved me and that to unconditionally, it sort of surprised me and also to some extent scared me and that is why I avoided her. But finally I decided to confront her and told her my situation, my worries and my fears. She understood my reluctance but still asked me to give the relationship a chance and even albeit reluctantly I agreed (by now all were listened with rapt silence to what happened next). I guess that day I took the right decision as she thought me what love is and in time I fell in love with her…" replied Naruto with a big grin on his face accompanied by a light blush on his face.

Now the girls and Shizuna really wanted to know the entire story of the new teen sensei and his romantic life, though they wondered what happened for him to say that **love** was an alien feeling for him and he never thought that someone would love someone like him.

"What about the other girl?" "When did you meet her?" "Who confessed to whom?" the girls asked a random series of questions.

"Calm down girls, this is not a story telling time of Naruto-sensei's love life", Naruto said causing the girls to groan in disappointment.

"But still to be engaged to two girls…" Ayaka was going to say something but was interrupted by Naruto.

"From where I come from, the customs are different from your nation and multiple marriages for someone of my status are a _compulsion_", said Naruto.

The girls couldn't believe at what they just heard, to have multiple wives in their opinion was every guy's dream and their new teacher was going to leave that dream. But it also gave some weird ideas to some girls. Also their heads started to wonder why their new sensei fell under such a law.

"Are you a prince or royalty, Naruto-sensei?" asked Asakura as she couldn't think of any other way for one to have multiple wives by law.

Naruto thought over that question for a few seconds, being the descendant of four of the five Hokages, the last surviving member and last male of the two clans which are held in high regards in the elemental nations and finally being considered as a hero of the shinobi world did make him close to royalty. Even though he even hated the idea of being treated like one, he knew that was the only thing that was going to save him from further questioning from the girls.

"In a sense, Yes", answered Naruto.

But he regretted the words left his mouth as a sudden chill went down his spine as he quickly looked at the girls to find most of them were shocked at the news while what worried him were the wicked smiles on the faces of few girls.

Then it happened, Asuna who had surprisingly stayed quite throughout the time since Uzumaki Naruto had entered the class stood up. The class waited for her outburst as they saw her eyes being shadowed by her hair and thought she was angry at the new sensei considered all the things that he had spoken till now.

Finally Asuna spoke lifting for everyone to see her heterochromatic eyes as she directly looked at Naruto, "Who are you?"

That question surprised everyone except Konoka and what further surprised them were the tears gathered in and around Asuna's eyes. They looked at Naruto who looked calmly at Asuna and if were to look more closely, one would see he small smile gracing his lips.

…**CHAPTER END.**

Now it should be pretty obvious that the story starts after the Shinobi World War Four. The forces of the Allied Shinobis had won the war and through efforts of Naruto, the alliance of the five nations stayed rock steady.

The Negima world and Naruto world are two different worlds like the two worlds in Negima. Travel between Negima world and Naruto world is almost impossible.

As for the two girls that are engaged to Naruto, it should be obvious that the first one is Hinata. Those who are bored with Naruto-Hinata pairing don't go commenting on it, I am not changing it. Read my profile. The second girl has been changed in this rewrite after watching the recent anime filler episode release which firmed my decision on the pairing.

As for the girls from Negima world, Asuna is in without a question and the others well I haven't decided yet. Know one thing; it will be a Naruto Mass Harem from girls from both worlds.

Since its post war arc, Naruto is super powerful and have multiple abilities.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello to all readers,

It's nice to know that my stories are being more appreciated as the days pass by which can be seen through the reviews I received which I am glad for.

But before we start with the second chapter let me remove some confusion if some have had. First Sakura is certainly not one of the two Naruto is engaged to currently or neither is she going to be a part of the harem or future wives of Naruto. Also I haven't decided much on his harem apart from the current two fiancés and Asuna, so feel free to suggest. Second about the hair colour of Naruto, seriously you should come to the conclusion if you are reading the manga and not left it halfway. Third about Naruto not wearing complete orange is not because he finally realized that orange is not the colour for ninjas… that won't be Naruto… there is small reason behind it.

Now let's start with the story, SO ENJOY…

"Hello there" – normal speech.

'_You are sooo gooood' – _mental link.

"_**I WILL DEVOUR YOU**__" – _Demonic speech.

**Last chapter ending…**

**Then it happened, Asuna who had surprisingly stayed quite throughout the time since Uzumaki Naruto had entered the class stood up. The class waited for her outburst as they saw her eyes being shadowed by her hair and thought she was angry at the new sensei considered all the things that he had spoken till now.**

**Finally Asuna spoke lifting for everyone to see her heterochromatic eyes as she directly looked at Naruto, "Who are you?"**

**That question surprised everyone except Konoka and what further surprised them were the tears gathered in and around Asuna's eyes. They looked at Naruto who looked calmly at Asuna and if were to look more closely, one would see he small smile gracing his lips.**

_**The girls from 3A!**_

"I think I have already introduced myself… (Taking a glance in the class rooster given to him by the principal) Asuna-chan…" said Naruto with a gentle smile on his face, though inwardly he was cursing himself as he lied to Asuna with a straight face accompanied by a smile.

It even pained knowing that the girl he was lying to was none other than his first true/childhood friend, Asuna Vesperina Theotanasia Entheofushia. But it was necessary to do so since she had no memory of her time before arriving at Mahora because of the memory blocking spell placed on her as the final wish of Gateau Kagura Vandenburg to let Asuna live a normal life.

So to show that he had no idea what Asuna meant as all the girls, Shizuna and Negi staring at him curiously, Naruto continued speaking "… But I don't mind reintroducing myself… My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I am eighteen years old. I like my friends, ramen, especially the one served by Ichiraku and cup ramen and the colour orange. I dislike arrogant bas-people who look down on others, people who abandon their friends and family and the three minutes it takes for cup ramen to cook. My hobbies are travelling, gardening and pranks… Is that enough of an introduction about me, Asuna-chan."

Every eyes turned towards Asuna to find that her head was lowered and those close could see that a couple of tears had already slipped her eyes and were making their way down her face. One thing everyone concluded from Asuna's body expression was that was not the answer she was looking from the new sensei.

"T-That is n-not w-what I me-meant", said Asuna while she still had her head lowered.

"Then what is it Asuna-chan?" asked Naruto showing that he seemed confused at Asuna's words.

"I-It's just that… T-The first time I saw you and even today… S-Somehow it feels like I k-know y-you", replied Asuna.

"Well, that's surprising…" said Naruto looking at Asuna head was still lowered "… Could be Love at First Sight?"

Those words surprised everyone in the class as all head turn towards Naruto with such speed that it made Naruto wonder as to how none of their heads snapped of the shoulder. But most surprising was the reaction on Asuna's face as the orange-haired girl was now looking directly at Naruto with widened eyes and widened jaws, though one could clearly see the blush on her face.

Naruto inwardly smirked at the reaction of everyone in the class, especially the reaction on Asuna's face as he continued speaking, "I am flattered that you like me Asuna-chan… though I wonder, if a relation between teacher and student is allowed… and also you will have to face those two and I assure you that to some extent it won't be pleasant."

Finally the bell-wearing girl found her voice as she screeched as loud as she could, "IT IS NOTHING LIKE THAT! I already have someone that I like…" the last sentence was said in a low voice.

"Asuna and her old man fetish", spoke Ayaka in a low voice hearing Asuna's words.

"Why you…" growled Asuna as she charged towards Ayaka with intent to punch the lights out of the blonde.

"Hohoho, it is no secret Asuna, everyone knows about your little crush on Takahata-sensei", said Ayaka as she easily parried of Asuna's incoming punch.

"Like how everyone knows of you being a shotacon, iincho", came the witty reply of Asuna which had the desired effect as she wanted as now both she and Ayaka had started a brawl in middle of the class.

Naruto watched the catfight between Ayaka and Asuna with fascination as the two girls literally tried to scratch each other. If one were to ever ask him the most highlighting feature of the catfight between the two girls, he would say the constructive and creative insults the girls spewed at each other. By the way the girls in the class acted… encouraging the two, placing bets as to who was going to win… this seemed to be a normal occurrence.

"Are those two always like this?" Naruto asked Shizuna as he watched the child teacher try to diffuse the fight between the two girls.

"Yes… Though the two will never admit it, but they are the best of friends", replied Shizuna.

"Interesting", Naruto said as he watched the two girls almost claw Negi.

"Shouldn't you help Negi-kun stop the fight" said Shizuna as she looked at Naruto.

"I should… but I won't…" said Naruto gaining a curious look from Shizuna "… the two are certainly not hurting each other and… I am enjoying this little scuffle."

Shizuna walked towards the two fighting girls as she shook her head at Naruto's reply though one could clearly see the smile on her face. It took only a minute for Shizuna to diffuse the fight between the two girls to the disappointment of some of the girls. By the time the fight between the two girls was resolved it was almost time for the homeroom class to end.

"Look girls, it's almost time for the homeroom period to end, so if you have something to ask or say to me, we can continue this tomorrow… but if you have something important to ask or say (he looked specifically at Asuna), you can come by the place I am currently staying, just ask Shizuna-san for directions", said Naruto. And on cue the bell rang indicating the homeroom period just ended.

"See you girls around and you too Negi-kun", Naruto called out as he along with Shizuna left to meet with the Dean.

As soon as Naruto and Shizuna left the room, most of the girls gathered around Asuna asking her various questions.

"Oi Asuna, what was all that?"

"Do you really know Naruto-sensei?"

"Did you really meet Naruto-sensei before today?"

The hordes of question reminded Asuna the question she intended to ask the new sensei which she had almost forgotten because of her fight with Ayaka. Thinking about the fight, she felt embarrassed and hoped that the fight didn't make the new sensei think of her in a wrong light.

Meanwhile Kaede and Mana closed on to Setsuna and spoke with her in hushed tone.

"You along with some others seemed to know Uzumaki-sensei? –de gozaru!" asked Kaede.

"I would also love to know about it after seeing your reaction and expression at his arrival", said Mana as she stared at other girls questioning Asuna.

After a few seconds of silence as the three girls watched Ayaka dissipate the crowd around Asuna, Setsuna spoke, "I intend to confront Uzumaki-sensei after school to get some answers. Would you two mind joining me?"

The request didn't surprise the resident mercenary and ninja of 3A as they were able to conclude that Naruto-sensei was a trained and experienced warrior, though they didn't know the extent of his powers.

"I don't mind, –de gozaru", said Kaede.

"I take it there won't be any pay…" said Mana to which she received an annoyed glare from the swords(wo)man.

…_Late in the afternoon…_

Naruto walked blissfully down Sakura lane to his residence in the campus after a long and tedious meeting with the Dean. The meeting was mostly about finding ways to improve the relations between the two worlds considering the fact that only a few people in both worlds knew the existence of the other world. The two also talked about the role the Dean would like him to play in Negi's life considering the hardships that the young mage in training might face according to the Dean. But most of the time he Dean inquired him about his many adventure and especially about the clan restoration act and the excitement in the Dean's voice when he spoke about the act made Naruto conclude that the Dean was a closet pervert.

'Seriously, what is with me and perverts… they find me wherever I go… must be because of the vixen inside me' thought Naruto.

'_Hohoho, the pleasures is all mine kit' said the fox through the mental link._

'_You weren't asleep' replied an annoyed Naruto._

'_And miss all the fun' said the fox in a teasing tone._

'_We were talking business' said a still annoyed Naruto._

'_The old man was talking BUSINESS while you were DREAMING OF RAMEN WITH YOUR EYES OPEN' pointed out the fox._

'_Why are you mad? You already know how much I hate diplomatic chit-chat' replied a bored Naruto._

'_Mad? Me?' replied the fox in a very sweet tone which sent shiver down Naruto's spine._

_A smirk appeared on the vixens face seeing the reaction her words had on her container as she continued speaking 'Everyone needs a reason to be mad, Naruto-kun and I certainly don't have one. I mean how I could have a reason seeing that how my cute and handsome container's most thoughts circle around RAMEN.'_

'_Sorry about that' muttered Naruto in a sarcastic tone._

_The fox seemed to not listen to Naruto's words as she continued her rant 'RAMEN COMPETITION! SEA FULL OF RAMEN! BOWL OF RAMEN AS BIG AS THAT UGLY TOAD! AND EVEN A RAMEN KINGDOM!'_

'Damn, she really is mad today. I didn't know vixens to had a day like a woman/girl have once in a month' thought Naruto as a sweat drop appeared on the back of his head at the vixen's continuous rant about his ramen addiction.

'_I heard that' growled the fox._

_Not wanting to make the fox madder he decided to return to the original topic of her ire 'You know I do think of other things than Ramen.'_

_That mere statement caused the fox to calm which surprised Naruto, but what he saw next made him really nervous. The vixen had a smirk on her face which was certainly not a good sign in his books._

'_Indeed I know that Naruto-kuu~uun…' said the vixen in a very very sweet tone further making Naruto nervous '… Some of the dreams you dream of other than ramen are really interesting, like the ones that involve you and your pale-eyed mate. My favorite is the one where the two of you got kinky in the kitchen. I must say that was some stuff you dreamt off… (Naruto was blushing deep red as he knew exactly the event the vixen was mentioning about)… Oh wait, that wasn't just a dream, now was it Naruto-kuu~uun… (Naruto's face turned blood red)… Such passion from someone as young as you two… That was the day when my opinion on you changed, because the passion and intensity with which you made love to her rivaled the passion between Hashirama and Mito and your parents, Minato and Kushina… I remember the time of Hashirama and Mito in the woods which he created using his Mokuton jutsu and time of your parent at the onsen… I still remember those two days as clear as your time with your mate in the kitchen… the passion of love making between two people who truly love each other… I clearly remember the day when your parents entered the onsen…'_

Further rant of the fox was blocked by Naruto as he slammed every possible barrier he could create in his mind to stop the vixen from telling him those stories of his parents and ancestors. The fox and Jiraya had already corrupted him to some extent and he didn't need to be more corrupted by hearing those stories of his parents and ancestors… even the thought of it sent a chill down his spine.

He silently walked towards his current house for the past ten minutes and was surprised to know that the fox had yet to try and break the barriers in his mind which meant that the vixen was still reminiscing about the past. Also there was another matter that was currently troubling him as two group of three following him since he left the school building. He had already pinpointed the location of the two groups as his sage training had made him one with the nature. The first group which had been on his tail the moment he left the school building he recognized to be consisted of students from 3A. He didn't recognize the people from the second group, though the group would pose no threat compared to the first group.

"You six wouldn't mind to come out of hiding, would you?" Naruto spoke out loud caching the attention of all the six girls.

For the next couple of minutes nothing happened as Naruto just stared at a tree with a smile on his face as finally three figures shot out of their hiding spot and stood in front of him at some distance. He then turned to face another tree from where another three figures shot out and joined the first three. He recognized the first three girls to be Sakurazaki Setsuna, Kaede Nagase and Tatsumiya Mana from the 3A class rooster and the others to be Takane D. Goodman, Sakura Mei and Natsume Megumi (Nutmeg) from the list the Dean showed of people aware of magic and the secret magical world.

"What can I do for you girls?" asked Naruto with a bored look on his face.

"When did you notice us, Uzu-Naruto-sensei?" Mana asked as she was certain that Naruto hadn't noticed them tailing him until he called out to them as he looked far engrossed in his own thoughts.

"The moment you guys started tailing me", replied Naruto as it was an obvious answer surprising all the six girls since all had utmost confidence in their hiding skills.

Takane surveyed the white-haired teen in front her with interest. She had heard from the other teachers of the new teacher joining Mahora happened to be magically aware and also really strong, but from the time she was tailing him she felt him to be nothing special apart from the part of him being one hot and handsome teenager. But it surprised her to know that he had already known of them tailing him from the beginning making her wonder whether the rumors were true or not.

Gathering her courage Takane stepped forward and spoke, "I am Takane D. Goodman and the girls with me are Sakura Mei and Natsume Megumi… (The girls bowed when their names were called)… We heard that you were aware of magic and so decided to come and meet you… Also Dean-sama asked us to be your guide if you needed anything."

"I am Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you Takane-chan, Mei-chan and Megumi-chan… and I would be happy to receive your help", Naruto introduced himself with a smile on his face causing the three girls to blush.

'_What did I miss?' the sound of the Kyuubi chimed in._

'_Nothing' replied Naruto._

'_Hohoho… so that is why there were barriers blocking me… six vixens at the same time… my, aren't you a bold one Naruto-kuu~uun' said the fox in a teasing tone._

Naruto decided to ignore the vixen in his mind for the time being and looked at the three girls from class 3A to get to know their reasons for tailing him. By the looks Kaede and Mana seemed to be giving Setsuna it was clear that she was the one behind the reason for the three of them tailing him.

"So what is your reason for you tailing me Setsuna-chan that you needed the help of Kaede-chan and Mana-chan?" Naruto asked directly to Setsuna.

Setsuna flinched a bit at being called 'Setsuna-chan' as there were very few people who called her by her first name and there was only one person who used –chan at the end of her name, but the slight flinch didn't go unnoticed by Naruto. But all that aside, she had to wonder how did Naruto-sensei come to the conclusion that it was she who had business with him and dragged Kaede and Mana along with her.

Setsuna walked forward and steeled herself as she said, "I Sakurazaki Setsuna, guard of Konoka-ojou-sama am here to know you about your intentions towards Negi-sensei because of your actions during Negi-sensei's apprenticeship test?"

This piqued the interests of Takane, Mei and Megumi as they had heard a lot about the child teacher, but also surprised them as they had heard that Naruto was new to the magical world. Meanwhile Kaede and Mana waited patiently to listen to Naruto-sensei's reply as they were told of the situation by Setsuna while they were tailing him.

"My intentions towards Negi-kun…" said Naruto as his face took a serious look "… that would be… my little SE-CR-ET!"

The answer caused all the girls to face fault, but Naruto noticed that none of the three girls seemed to be unsatisfied by his answer, especially Setsuna who seemed to ready to unsheathe her nodaichi.

"But I can tell you this that I have no bad intention against Negi-kun, it is the other way around as the boy is the legacy of one of the few people that mattered to me the most during my childhood and still do", said Naruto which relaxed the girls, though they wondered what he meant .

Seeing that no one seemed to leave, Naruto asked, "Is there something else you girls want?"

'_I bet they are waiting for you to pounce on them and ravage them like the alpha you are, Naruto-kuu~uun' said the Kyuubi in a seductive tone._

'_Yeah, that certainly will be amazing' replied Naruto in a sarcastic tone._

'_Hohoho… now you are talking my language kit… though it would sound way better if you hadn't used that sarcastic tone of yours' replied the vixen with a small smirk on her face._

'_Whatever' replied Naruto in a bored tone._

Unknown to both Naruto and Kyuubi, a chill ran down the spines of the six girls present the moment the two started talking again. The girls didn't know why but the chill that ran down their spines didn't scare them, but it rather excited them for some reason.

Takane somehow found some courage and spoke, "W-We also heard of your skills from the other teachers… w-well not exactly skills… but they said that your skills are easily on par with Takahata-sensei or that you might even be stronger than Takahata-sensei."

This surprised the girls from 3A, they were not in know of this, to hear Naruto-sensei could be as strong as or even stronger than Takahata-sensei was shocking. This piece of information spiked the interest of Kaede and Mana while it nerved Setsuna as she still felt him as a threat to Konoka and Negi.

"Me as strong as or stronger than Takamichi… though I didn't have a chance to face Takamichi yet, I think it's the later one", said Naruto surprising the girls.

"You seem certain of yourself", said Mana.

"That I am", replied Naruto with a foxy grin on his face.

"You wouldn't mind if we attest your skills, would you? –de gozaru?" asked Kaede.

"I don't mind, but not today. I intend to relax for the entire day today…" answered Naruto.

'… _And also I am supposed to let the _hottest vixen_ in the universe out from her seal' said Kyuubi imitating Naruto's voice._

'_Yeah, that too…' said Naruto in a bored tone._

'_Stop being bored about everything you idiot. Don't act as though you don't love my company… __Because I know that you certainly do__' replied Kyuubi with a seductive tone at the end of the sentence._

"How about next Sunday?" Naruto asked Kaede and Mana completely ignoring the fox.

"Fine by me, -de gozaru", replied Kaede.

"Acceptable", answered Mana.

Naruto eyes trailed towards Setsuna and patiently waited for her response which came after a minute in the form of a nod of her head while her hand gripped the sheathe of her nodaichi.

'_Hohoho… giving me the silent treatment are we…' interrupted Kyuubi._

"What about you three?" Naruto asked as he looked towards Takane, Mei and Nutmeg as he continued ignoring the vixen.

Both the younger girls looked unsure of their response as they glanced at Takane to answer for them, but one glance at their senpai and knew that it was onto them to make their own decisions.

'_Oi! Don't ignore me…' said the irritated vixen as Naruto still kept ignoring her. _

"If it is okay with Uzumaki-sensei and the others, we would love to come and watch", said Mei and Nutmeg at the same time.

Naruto didn't see any problem with that request and neither did Kaede and Mana and even Setsuna agreed albeit reluctantly and then everyone's attention turned towards Takane as they waited for her response.

"I too would love to put my skills against Uzumaki-sensei", said Takane.

A grin appeared on Naruto's face at her answer as he spoke, "So I have four opponents and at the most two spectators…" at this he glanced at the trees…

'_Oh, I see… that's how it is… being surrounded by so many vixens you forgot about little old me…' said Kyuubi in a whiny voice '… and I thought that the both of us shared an eternal bond which couldn't be broken…'_

"Something wrong, Naruto-sensei?" asked Mana as she looked as a sweat drop appear on Naruto's forehead.

"Nothing…" said Naruto schooling his features "… We will meet on Sunday at the clearing next to my residence in the campus… (his eyes fixed on Takane, Mei and Megumi) and don't go calling by my surname, it sort of feels awkward, call me Naruto (receiving nod from the three)…See you girls later!"

With that said Naruto disappeared from the sight of the girls in a yellow flash surprising the girls who quickly scanned the area for his presence but found none as if he was never there.

The few people of the magical staff at Mahora who were currently hiding behind the tree were a bit surprised when it was clear that the new staff member had already spotted them, but the surprise turned into shock when he disappeared in a yellow flash. They to like the girls tried to locate him but found no trace of him in close by area making them wonder whether the snowy-white-haired teen could use a technique which could teleport him.

"Hohoho… It seems like Naruto-kun far exceeds the expectations I created from reading his info", said Konoemon to the man next to him.

"Indeed… and by the few stories of his adventure I have heard so far and the documents you gave me to read, I can easily say that Naruto is certainly or at least as strong as Nagi", said Takamichi as he still kept his gaze on the place where Naruto stood a few seconds ago wondering what technique did the teen use.

"Hohoho… this is turning to be more interesting…" said Konoemon with a smile on his wrinkle face "… I better hurry and setup an omiai between him and Konoka."

"Seriously, dean-sama!" exclaimed Takamichi with a small sweat drop on his forehead.

…_With Naruto…_

Naruto appeared in a yellow flash in the house that he built in the campus grounds. Seconds after appearing his hands blurred into hundreds of seals activating the seals and barriers he had placed around the house for privacy and safety.

'_DAMN IT NARUTO, STOP IGNORING ME…' the Kyuubi shouted in irritation._

'_Be ready. I will summon you outside in a few minutes' said Naruto as his hands still continued to for seals._

_Those words stumped the fox into silence for a minute and when she finally spoke in a serious tone 'Won't me being outside the seal cause a hassle for you?'_

'_It might be, but leave that headache to me…' said Naruto in a calm tone._

'_Fine by me…' replied Kyuubi though Naruto could hear the small amount of uncertainty in her voice causing a small smile to grace his face even though he knew how much she loved being out of her seal._

He finally finished the required hand seals to activate the barriers and seals around the house. Finally slamming his hands on the ground he felt the shift of chakra and wind around the house indicating that all the barriers and seals were activating. After a few minutes a midnight blue light spread throughout the house indicating that all barriers and seals were activated and the house was completely secured from outer interference and also that whatever happened inside would not leave the walls of the house.

A minute after all the barriers and seals were activated, Naruto quickly started another sets of hundred seals. As he continued with the hand seals, intricate sealing arrays started spreading across his body as his body started to be engulfed in red-orange demonic chakra cloak. After completing over hundreds of hand seals, he slammed his hands on the ground which caused a summoning circle to form on the ground which was more complex and larger than the normal summoning circle.

When the smoke from summoning died down, in front of Naruto stood a girl with a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, straight bright silver hair that reached her waist and was wearing a white kimono with wavy blue patterns. She looked to be around the age of sixteen and was about five feet five inches in height. But the most captivating feature of her was the blood red eyes which could captivate all in its eternal beauty. (A.N. Moka Akashiya (Inner) from 'Rosario + Vampire'.)

"It is so good to be back outside in the world", said he girl as she twirled around feeling the surroundings.

Naruto watched with a smile on his face as the most feared entity in his world swirl around herself enjoying her freedom albeit she was still bound to him. If someone was to tell him such a thing a couple of years back, he certainly would laugh at the person. It was during the war that his relation with the Kyuubi had improved and at some point after the war he had come to know that the great Kyuubi no Youko was a female by gender and months later was further surprised to see her human form which according to her she was the only tailed beast capable of taking a human form.

Finally after a few minutes of dancing around, the girl-Kyuubi finally stopped in front of Naruto with a huge smile on her face indicating her joyful mood. But her face quickly took a serious look as she asked, "Are you certain of this?"

"Yes. Just leave everything to me and you won't need to be back in the seal for as long as we are here", replied Naruto with a small smile on his face.

Those words shocked the mighty Kyuubi no Youko as she looked directly at Naruto to find any lie in his words, but she found none. She stared more fiercely to find even a single wavering in his calm face to find that he might waver from the words, but again she found none. She had known him from the time he was conceived in her previous containers womb and had seen his entire life and had come to know that he would do everything in his power to help his precious people. She knew she was one of his precious. She didn't know what came to her, but she flung herself onto Naruto with such force that if it not were for his quick reflexes of sticking his feet on the ground with chakra, the two of them would be now bowled on the ground. But not only was she hugging him as if her life depended on him (which was true), but she had also smashed her lips on his.

After a few minutes she separated herself from Naruto to let each of them get some fresh oxygen in their lungs. She watched the dumbfounded Naruto with a shy smirk on her face, while she herself had a huge blush on her face.

"Call me Kiyomi. It was the name the Sage gave me", said the now named Kyuubi as she walked away to find a room for herself leaving behind a completely dumbfounded Naruto, though there was a small smile gracing his face.

…_At the dorm bath house…_

All the girls of 3A, which also included the most antisocial ones – Evangeline – were all gathered at the bath house for discussion on a very serious matter. The matter at hand was the lack of a welcoming party for the new assistant homeroom teacher – Uzumaki Naruto. The reason for the lack of the welcoming party was none of that had a forewarning of their class being introduced to a new teacher for them to prepare for the party in advance and not giving a welcoming party to the new teacher didn't bode well with the eccentric girls of 3A, especially one as hot and handsome as Uzumaki Naruto.

"So what do we do?" asked Ayaka taking the lead as the Iincho.

"We just cannot postpone the welcoming party to some other day; it has to be on the first day…" Misa voiced her opinion to which most of the girls voiced their agreement "… especially one as hot and handsome as Naruto-sensei."

"Oi Misa, leave Naruto-sensei for us… you already have a boyfriend", said Shiina out loud.

"Indeed, you are not the only one in the race for Naruto-sensei, Misa. There are many girls in that line…" said Asakura Kazumi with a small blush on her face. She was a girl too after all and for some reason her reporter senses were cluing her that the new sensei had a lot of secrets which she would love to uncover.

"So true, Asakura", said the resident mangaka with a maniacal grin on her face scaring one of her roommates.

"You all seemed to have forgotten that Naruto-sensei is already engaged to two girls whom he loves and they love him back", said Yue completely bursting all the fantasies a few of them had drawn between them and Naruto.

Before anyone could respond to Yue, Ayaka interrupted, "Enough about that, we are here to discuss about Naruto-sensei's welcoming party and not his love life."

That for the time being shut the girls as again a full scale discussion was in place as to what to do about the welcoming party.

"Why did I allow myself to become the part of this madness?" growled Evangeline who stood away from the gossiping girls.

"Because you intended to gather some info on Naruto-sensei", said Chachamaru as she faithfully stood next to her master.

Evangeline growled a bit louder at that fact. She had confronted the Dean, but the man had only given her reason of why someone from the world of ninjas was her but in that there was no info on the snowy-white-blonde.

"I have an idea…" said Chao gathering all attention on her as she spoke of her little plan in which they could give a welcoming party to Naruto-sensei today itself.

"That is a brilliant idea Chao-san…" said Ayaka as she took in the merits of the idea.

"All in agreement", Ayaka called out a vote to which she received a chorus of 'Yes' from almost all the girls.

…_Later in the evening…_

Naruto sat silently reading the one of the books that the dean had passed to him yesterday to get a better knowledge of the stuffs he might have to probably teach at some point. Meanwhile about other two thousand clones were currently reading up stuffs about the world he was going to be an ambassador so he might not be embarrassed at some point for not knowing some stuffs which he would encounter in everyday life.

Speaking about the Dean, he had gone to meet him about an hour ago to discuss about Kyuubi, or as the sage had named her Kiyomi. Surprisingly his idea was accepted with little objections and the Dean only asked for him of his faith in her.

Speaking of Kyuu… Kiyomi, she was doing God-knows-what in her room and had told him with a very dangerous voice that he was not to disturb her until dinner time.

Other thing on his mind was the girls of 3A and Negi as none of them had showed up yet to meet him. Not that he was eager to meet them, but the curiosity in their about him had made him certain that they would come and confront him as soon as school finished, but apart from the three no one had showed up yet. From what he had heard from Takamichi, the girls were completely behaving out of character which caused a shiver pass down his spine wondering if they were up to something.

His senses went on high alert as he felt the barriers around the house being bypassed. He concentrated on the natural energy around him to sense the uninvited guests. A smirk appeared on his face as he recognized the two people – if you could call them that – made their way towards the house. It looked like even Kiyomi sensed those two as she walked next to him.

"This should be interesting…" said Kiyomi with a foxy grin etched on her face "… I was so eager to meet her since I looked into your memory of your time in this world. After all they call her _**THE GIRL QUEEN OF DARKNESS**_, don't they?"

Naruto just shook his head feeling the jealous-anger of the mighty Kyuubi no Youko at a simple title. He just wished that the house would suffice the two egos because if he remembered the words of Nagi, his guest to had a gigantic ego.

…_With Evangeline and Chachamaru…Evangeline's point of view…_

Uzumaki Naruto – the boy who had made his first appearance during her apprenticeship test for Negi had been on her mind since the moment she had sensed him watching the fight between Chachamaru and Negi from atop the World Tree. It was her centuries of experience and skills which helped her to sense something the two different demonic energy signatures within him. That along with the way his presence felt had intrigued her and so she had tasked Chachamaru to find any sort of information on him. But to her ire, Chachamaru found no info on him. As her curiosity and anger about not fining any info on him increased, suddenly the luck goddesses shined on her as he was now class 3A's assistant homeroom teacher. It was through his introduction id she understand why Chachamaru could find no info on him and why his presence intrigued her so much.

Uzumaki Naruto was a shinobi from the world of ninjas or as the very few people who knew about it called it the Elemental World due to its geographical divide.

After the small meeting of the girls from her class, she had directly headed to the Dean's office. The old goat had informed that the boy was here to open relation between the two worlds, which had left her speechless. From what she remembered the Elemental World had long since showed no desire of making contacts with the other worlds even after there were portals connecting them which was because of divide of power between clans and later shinobi nations. As for the boy, the Dean didn't cave into her demand and the only info she had on him was his introduction to the class. It also seemed like he was familiar with Negi and surprisingly herself and also there was the weird issue with the monkey girl.

After getting the information of where he lived from the Dean, she had made a straight beeline towards the direction of his house. Now she stood just outside the front door marveling the house which had come into of being in less than a week as the last week when she had been in this area, there was no such creation. But for some reason she hesitated to take another step to enter the house. Her senses were warning her that if she took a step inside the house, her life was going to change forever. But she had come so far and it didn't bode her ego if she were to walk back and it wouldn't do good to her impression since she was aware that the boy was certainly aware of her if the barriers around the house were any indication. She looked at her side to find Chachamaru ready for any form of confrontation which assured her to some extent.

She walked forward and slid he door open and walked into the house and was about to make her presence know by calling out to him when she came face to face with a girl with straight bright silver waist-length hair wearing a midnight blue kimono. But what intrigued her was that the signature of the girl in front of her was similar to one of the demonic signatures radiated by the Naruto. But the thing that caught her attention were the blood red orbs in her eye sockets and further shocked when they morphed blood red orbs with slits like that of a fox. But before she could take any action to guard against the demonic entity in front of her, the entire place started glowing with a midnight blue energy.

"Welcome to our humble adobe, Evangeline A. K. McDowell, or as the world calls you 'The Dark Evangel', 'Maga Nosferatu' and also '_The Girl Queen of Darkness_'…" she heard the _girl_ say with utmost politeness but also could feel the sarcasm dripping at her last title.

But that was not that what mattered to her at the moment as she could feel as the shackles that tied her powers were suddenly broken causing her eyes to widen. She could feel her power which she had worked over centuries flow through her body.

"What is going on?" the question left her mouth.

"It would seem that the barriers I placed around the house negate the seal that Nagi placed on your powers and since the house stands inside the barriers of Mahora it doesn't interfere with the Infernus Scholasticus (School Hell) curse he placed on you."

Her head turned towards the source of the voice to find the new assistant homeroom teacher standing with a big smile on his face wearing a darker shade of midnight blue coloured yukata. But her eyes had widened at the reference of Nagi and the curse he placed on her.

Uzumaki Naruto just got more interesting.

…_Normal point of view…_

It had been an hour since Evangeline had arrived and Naruto was already sporting a big headache. He really had to wonder whether that was it a reality that the 10 year old looking blonde was really over five centuries old as the centuries old vampire acted more stubborn than a child asking for candy. It took him more than half an hour to convince her that he didn't know how his sealing array counteracted the curse Nagi placed on her. Only after he promised to look on the curse and learning of how his seals counteracted them, she finally calmed down.

But his headache didn't end there as Evangeline's attention shifted from him to Kiyomi and since then till now both of them sat glaring at each other. The only relief to him was that the two were having a psychological battle instead of a physical one, because a physical battle between the two would be destructive on a scale unimaginable.

But even admits the tension in the room, there were a few things which were worth mentioning from Naruto's point of view. First being that the tea Chachamaru had tasked herself to serve the three was one of the best tea he had ever had and that was saying something considering the fact that his mind, heart and stomach is always clouded by ramen. The next being the pleasure of getting to see Chachamaru in a maid's outfit, it was as if she was specifically designed for such outfit as she looked stunning in it. But the last stole the thunder of the other two as when Evangeline used her magic to mature her body to the age that Kiyomi seemed to be because if which now in front of him were sitting two smoking hot beauties, one with silver hair and dressed in a beautiful kimono while the other being a blonde in black gothic outfit.

'Who knew a Lolita would look in her mature form would look such a smoking hot beauty' thought Naruto as he looked at the now mature Evangeline.

Finally deciding to break the ice between the Kiyomi and Evangeline, Naruto spoke up asking Evangeline the question that lingered his mind, "what brings you here Evangeline?"

"You", replied Evangeline stopping her glaring match between her and Kiyomi.

"Me!" asked Naruto feigning surprise and confusion on his face.

"Yes… You… Uzumaki Naruto… A shinobi from the Elemental World – the world of ninjas… How does someone like you seem to not only know me and Negi Springfield, but also seems to know about Nagi Springfield and the curse he placed on me?" asked Evangeline with a serious face which indicated that she wasn't going to stand any bullshit.

"Simple really…. You see this is my second time being in this world. The first time I arrived in this world was when I was a child because of an accident and stayed here for a couple or so years. During my stay in this world, I stayed with a group of mages (I think) who called themselves Ala Rubra", answered Naruto in a calm tone, but inwardly he was laughing at the multiple emotions displayed on Evangeline's face.

Naruto watched as first Evangeline's face showed confusion, then curiosity and finally pure horror at his mention of him staying with Ala Rubra. Though it was a little, he also felt the small amount of hope she was radiating at his mention of Ala Rubra. He knew the reason of that feeling she radiated, after all they were one of the very few people in centuries that had seen her as Evangeline and not as the Shinsho or the Dark Evangel.

"All the time on this world, you stayed with those idiots", Evangeline asked Naruto as if praying to Gods he would say no.

"Yes", replied Naruto.

"And it is from them that you heard of me?" asked Evangeline as the dread in her increased.

"Yes", replied Naruto still with a calm look on his face.

But the moment the reply left the mouth of Naruto, Evangeline's face had gone pale white wondering what all idiotic stuffs those idiots had filled the mind of the boy in front of her. It was not that she hated the lot, but each of them had a way to grate her nerves in ways which was humanly impossible.

Seeing the look on Evangeline's face, Naruto decided to cut the girl some slack as he spoke, "Though while I travelled with them, there was a sane member in the group who decided it wasn't right to let my mind corrupt because of the others and so I was kept away (mostly) from their perverted teachings. After all I was only a child back then."

Evangeline's mind quickly started working at jet speed wondering who that person might be. The only possibility she came up with was Gateau, but she knew well that he wouldn't stand up to the others if he thought it was not harmful to a child and rubbing of their pervert nature certainly didn't count. Even after a minute of storming her brain with the possible candidates she stumbled on none she knew capable of stopping those perverts rubbing of their nature on the boy.

"Who?" Evangeline asked as she really wanted to know the identity of the person who could put a leash on those idiots.

"Negi's mother", answered Naruto.

He knew well enough that answering the question was going to change a lot of things, but for the sake of the vampire he answered.

Evangeline's eyes widened at the answer, finally she had learned something about the woman who had stolen Nagi's heart where she had failed to.

"Tell me about her", demanded Evangeline.

"Sorry… I can't… I am not the right person to tell you about her… But I will tell you one thing though… the two of them were already married even before you met Nagi fifteen years back…" replied Naruto as he sipped on the tea made by Chachamaru.

Evangeline was dumbfounded as this wasn't what she was expecting to hear from him, though it did answer to her as to why Nagi didn't fall under her charms.

"We are leaving Chachamaru", she said as she silently walked outside the house followed by a worried Chachamaru. She had a lot of thinking to do.

As she crossed the barriers around the house, she felt the shackles that bind her power again restrain her as she lost her transformation and returned to her ten year old body.

"Please, move on Eva. It would save you the heart break and for what it's worth they truly loved each other", she heard him say but she didn't respond as she continued walking towards her cottage.

"Live in the light Eva, you might just enjoy it", again his words rang in her ears, but unlike the last words this words hit her like a building. The almost identical words to Nagi. She really had some thinking to do.

…_The next day…_

"So, how do I look?" Kiyomi asked as she twirled on a single spot.

Kiyomi was currently wearing the standard Mahora girl's uniform of a maroon blazer over a white button up shirt with a red ribbon tied around the collar, a plaid pleated miniskirt, black knee socks and brown street shoes. She had added a belt that was slightly longer then needed from which she had hung her phone holster along with a pair of pouches in which she kept some of her personal stuff (is what she told Naruto).

To Naruto it was heaven on earth. Not only did Kiyomi look really good in the school uniform, but her swirling added a bonus effect to the entire look. The flowing silver hair, the uniform which fitted magnificently all her curves and the glimpse of her sky blue panties was too much for Naruto's poor soul.

"Do you wish to kill with me a nosebleed?" asked Naruto in a sarcastic tone, his eyes looked around everywhere but not at Kiyomi as his face had a small cherry red glow on his check.

"_My, is Naruto-sensei thinking of doing ecchi things with his student…_" spoke Kiyomi in a seductive tone as she hugged Naruto from behind giving him a feel of her bosoms on his back.

Receiving no reply she continued _"… Sensei does remember that a relationship between a teacher and a student is not seen in a good light…_" She further pressed herself on him casing the blush on his face to increase as she whispered in his ears "_… But you are just an assistant and I too am not an ordinary student… Am I not right, Naruto-sensei?_"

Kiyomi's hot breath on his ears along with the feel of her bosoms had stirred his imaginations to a very dangerous level and it was only his self control which he achieved through sage training was he able to stop himself from making his imaginations a reality. Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down, he abruptly stood up easily lifting the weight on his back.

"It is almost time for our meeting with the Dean", replied Naruto in a bored tone.

"_How about we delay the meeting and concentrate on the more presssinnnnggg matter at hand…_" Kiyomi whispered in a sensual tone as she pressed her body further onto Naruto.

"And possibly risk being caught as the chances of the Dean coming to look for us are absolute if we don't be at the meeting on time", replied Naruto.

"Killjoy", Kiyomi whispered as she let go off Naruto.

With a small smile on his lips, Naruto took hold of Kiyomi's hand and the duo vanished in a yellow flash.

…_At the Dean's office…_

Konoemon Konoe silently waited for Naruto to arrive along with the new addition to class 3A. He was really surprised when the new addition to the class that Naruto had requested to add was the legendary and strongest of the tailed beasts, the Kyuubi no Youko. To him it had come as a major shock when he heard that the Kyuubi was a female and had a female human form too. Under normal circumstances he would certainly decline such a request, but from Naruto's face it was clear that he completely trusted the legendary fox demon. So when Naruto took completely responsibility of the Kyuubi's actions, he gave a green signal to his request. So now he was eagerly waiting for Naruto to arrive with the fearsome Kyuubi no Youko.

Konoemon didn't have to wait long as in a yellow flash Naruto along with a girl around 15-16 years old with long silver hair done in a ponytail and blood red eyes. It didn't take him long to guess that the girl along with Naruto was the fearsome Kyuubi no Youko as he could feel the youkai she was letting slip.

"Ah, Naruto! Right on time! And the young lady with you must be the new transfer student Namikaze Kiyomi", said Konoemon as he looked at the duo in front of him.

"Yes", replied Naruto.

"Namikaze Kiyomi!" whispered Kiyomi in a surprised tone.

Naruto had informed her yesterday night that he had enrolled her in Mahora as a student and the Dean had agreed to enroll her in the class he was an assistant homeroom teacher to. But the words of the Dean just now completely shocked her, to think he had given her name as Namikaze Kiyomi was unimaginable to her seeing that it was the surname his father was known by.

"I assume you already have all the stuffs required for the class, Namikaze-san", enquired Konoemon.

"Yes, I have all the required stuff", answered Kiyomi.

"Then I will leave her introduction to the class in your hands Naruto-kun", said Konoemon.

"Leave it to me", replied Naruto as he along with Kiyomi left the room.

'I wonder what kind of chaos the girls of 3A are going to cause after they meet their new classmate… and from what I hear there is the party they have planned for Naruto… Kami save Naruto and Kiyomi…' thought Konoemon as the duo left his room.

…_3A classroom…_

As it was decided last night, all the girls along with Negi had arrived an hour before the actual school time as they had a lot of preparation to do for Naruto's welcoming party. Even for the 30 girls (some reluctantly) and one Negi to complete the preparations within an hour was a tough task, but somehow they managed to complete the small miracle. Now it was only a matter for waiting for the arrival of Naruto.

The class waited in anticipation as mere minutes were left for the first class to begin. Just before the bell rang, the class door opened and in walked Uzumaki Naruto. But the moment the class door opened, a series of traps laid by the Narutaki twins activated. First was the blackboard duster trap, followed by the water bucket trap, tumbling floor trap and finally suction-cup-arrows trap. But to the surprise of all the girls and Negi, Naruto avoided the trap as if he didn't even feel that he was in middle of a prank played against him.

"Why are you all looking at me as if you have seen a ghost?" asked Naruto as he looked at the wide eyed reaction of almost all the girls and Negi in class.

For a minute there was pin drop silence which was broken by Kaede as she spoke, "Everyone is just stunned at the ease with which you dodged the traps set up for you."

"What traps?" asked a confused Naruto.

The answer he received was that most of the class pointed in the direction of the door. There near the door he found a duster, a water bucket and water splashed on the ground along with suction-cup-arrows stuck on the door.

"Certainly seems like a crafty work", Naruto said just barely above a whisper as his mind analyzed the ways of using those stuffs together in a prank.

Though those words he spoke barely in a voice above a whisper, somehow most of the class heard it which caused two twin girls to smirk in confidence. Though the next question he asked caused their smirk to disappear and caused a sweat drop to appear on all girls' forehead.

"So who activated the traps set up for me?" asked Naruto.

"You did", almost all the girls replied in tandem.

"Oh, I see… I guess I didn't notice it…" said Naruto as he scratched the back of his head causing the swear drops on the foreheads of the girls to increase in size.

"Well all that stuff aside… I was asked to make an important announcement by the Dean…" Naruto said to the class gaining their complete attention "… From today onwards a new student will be joining class 3A."

This news completely surprised the girls along with Negi and only one student seemed to even have the faintest of ideas of who the new student could be. Murmurs broke between the girls as they tried to make an image for the new student as Naruto walked outside the class to bring her in.

The girl watched in a bit of awe and a bit of jealousy as a girl with waist-length, silky-smooth silver hair tied up in a ponytail and blood red orbs as eyes walked along side Naruto inside the classroom. In only seconds she was already ranked at the top in both the beauty and style quotient and also that of the bust size quotient, those were clearly bigger than Chizuru's bust.

"Hello everyone. I am Namikaze Kiyomi. Pleased to meet you all", Kiyomi introduced herself to the stunned class and Negi.

No one could utter a word, her beauty and then her soft voice had already stunned all. The name truly justified her, was the thought of most of the girls in the class.

The silence was broken by Negi as he welcomed Kiyomi, "I am Negi Springfield, homeroom teacher of 3A and English language teacher. It is a pleasure to meet you Namikaze-san."

This caused the girls to break of their stupor as a loud welcoming cheer was heard from outside the class.

"It is a pleasure to meet you too, Namikaze/Kiyomi-san/chan!"

After the voice died down, Kiyomi voiced the question in her mind, "Why are there stuffs spilled/fallen at the door?"

It was Fumika who answered seeing that the cause of the mess were she and her sister, "Those are the stuffs that were part of traps placed for the welcoming prank on Naruto-sensei."

"I bet it didn't work", said Kiyomi without looking at Naruto.

"No, it didn't", replied both Fuuka and Fumika with their head lowered in defeat.

"It wouldn't…" Kiyomi spoke to which all the girls looked at her curiously wondering why she would think so.

Kiyomi decided to clarify herself as she continued speaking "… From a very young age, Naruto-kun devoted his life to prank the entire population of Konohagakure and no one has escaped his pranks till date. He is so attuned with setting up pranks that he is able to dodge a prank against him subconsciously. So if you really want to him to fall for a prank him, you will have to set up something on a grand scale."

This left the class speechless, especially the Narutaki twins who were completely surprised by this information about Naruto-sensei. Though to most girls it didn't go unnoticed the familiarity with which Kiyomi spoke of Naruto and the knowledge she had about his life, especially since Naruto not objecting to her words.

"Say Kiyomi-chan, how long have you known Naruto-sensei?" asked the resident mangaka Saotome Haruna a.k.a. Paru.

"Since he was a child", answered Kiyomi nonchalantly, but unfortunately for her and Naruto this caused the interests and curiosity of the girls to increase.

"Are you from Konohagakure no Sato too?" asked Kakizaki Misa.

"Yes", replied Kiyomi again in a nonchalant tone, though she was really tempted to say no.

Before any other questions could be asked, Naruto spoke in a calm yet commanding tone, "All you girls can get acquainted with Kiyomi later. After all Negi-kun has a class to take."

Those words to the surprise of Negi worked like a charm as the girls were all muted and seemed completely focused and waiting for his English lessons. This caused Negi to look Naruto with respect and in the same light as Takamichi.

To the further surprise of the class and also of Naruto, Kiyomi walked and sat next to Evangeline Athanasia Katherine McDowell. Throughout the class, Naruto watched from the corner of his eyes that the two girls kept glaring at each other, though he could feel the underline respect for each other.

The school day had passed rather peacefully for Naruto that it somehow made him very scared. He had seen the girls whispering from time to time while looking at him and to his ire even Kiyomi had joined the girls. At many times he was really tempted to eavesdrop on their whisperings by enhancing his hearing by use of chakra, but didn't as he remembered that most of the girls were civilians and he didn't wish to know if they spoke of their secrets instead of conspiring about him.

Now he silently made his way towards an area near the girls' dorms where Kiyomi had asked her to meet. He didn't know how, but just within a few hours she and Evangeline had hit of as if they had been friends for years leaving all or any grudge they held against each other, especially to prove of who was the superior. Finally arriving at the designated spot, he found no trace of Kiyomi anywhere nearby, though he could easily feel all the hidden presence nearby. (The same place where the girls of 2A held the 'Toping of the School' party in volume 2, chapter 12.) A couple of minutes later after his arrival, Kiyomi walked into the clearing with a confused look on her face.

'_Why in the world did you ask me to meet with you out here?' asked an annoyed Kiyomi._

'_I didn't… and it would seem you too didn't call me out here' replied Naruto._

'_You didn't… and certainly I didn't too… they are all hiding around us, aren't they?' said Kiyomi as she puzzled the information._

'_Yes… We both got suckered into whatever they have planned' replied Naruto._

'_True… Let us continue with their bluff…' replied Kiyomi._

'_Very well…' replied Naruto._

"Why did you ask to meet me out here?" asked Naruto feigning confusion.

"I didn't… You were the one who asked me out here", replied Kiyomi feigning a twitching eyebrow.

"Me… I certainly didn't…" said Naruto.

"What…? Yukihiro-san was the one who told me that you had told her to ask me to wait out here… And if you haven't forgotten, I am not familiar with this place…" said Kiyomi in an annoyed tone.

"Ayaka-chan… Just like you she too told me that you had told her to ask me to wait for you here…" said Naruto completely feigning confusion.

"Are you telling me that Yukihiro-san lied to both of us", Kiyomi said emitting a small growl which he was certain had sent shiver down the spines of the hiding girls.

"Why would Ayaka-chan do so?" asked Naruto still keeping a confused expression.

"I don't know… but if it is for trying to prank the two of us, then…" Kiyomi said leaving the threat to the girl's imagination as she took a scary persona.

But before Kiyomi could put her threat in words or action, the entire clearing was covered in smoke eliciting big foxy grins on the face of both Naruto and Kiyomi. About a couple or so minutes later when the smoke died down, Naruto and Kiyomi were surprised to see the entire place decorated for a big party. But what caught their attention was the big banner hanging by the tree on which with bold and beautiful calligraphy was written '_**WELCOME TO MAHORA ACADEMY – UZUMAKI NARUTO-SENSEI AND NAMIKAZE KIYOMI! **_'

Around the two were all the girls from 3A along with Negi, Takamichi, Shizuna and Konoemon. All the girls along with Negi had party poppers which they popped on the duo screaming their lungs out in their welcome.

"WELCOME NARUTO-SENSEI! WELCOME NAMIKAZE/KIYOMI-CHAN/-SAN!"

The party started with a big bang as Naruto and Kiyomi were the guests of honor. Throughout the party girls surrounded them offering various drinks and food to the two of them. But the biggest part of the party came next where a few girls performed stuffs they were good at for the duo.

Naruto was really great full that during the training trip with Jiraya he had learned to hide his perverted thoughts from Jiraya so that he wouldn't force him more into his way of life, i.e. the pervert's way of life. That experience was really coming handy now as some of the girls performed some really eye catching performance arousing his perverted nature. Those performances included the gymnastic performance by Sasaki Makie, the acrobatic (circus) performance of Zazie Rainyday and the cheerleading performance by the trio of Kakizaki Misa, Shiina Sakurako and Kugimiya Madoka which in mid performance was joined by Akashi Yuuna, Asakura Kazumi and Saotome Haruna. There were other which he thoroughly enjoyed, like the food he was served by Yotsuba Satsuki and Chao Lingshen, the drama act put on by Murakami Natsumi and Naba Chizuru and the Chinese martial art demonstration by Kuu Fei. There were some which caused him to sweat drop, like the bronze bust of him which was presented to him by Yukihiro Ayaka (which caused a fight between her and Kagurazaka Asuna over she flaunting over the new sensei) and the fortune-telling by Konoe Konoka in which she predicted of him having a lot of girl problems in the near future.

Naruto could sincerely say that he was truly enjoying the party. His eyes swapped to his side as he looked at Kiyomi, who also seemed to be enjoying the party. It really was surprising for him to see her in the company of Evangeline and the two seemed to be getting along really well considering that just last night the two seemed to going to claw the other's face.

Finally the party came to an end around eight, though it was clear from the mood of the girls that none wanted to leave, but they had a curfew to follow. As the girls made their way towards the dorm, something abruptly stopped everyone in their tracks as everyone turned to look directly at Kiyomi.

"By the way Namikaze-san, which dorm-room are you assigned to stay at?" asked Ayaka.

"I am not assigned any of the dorm-room", answered Kiyomi.

"That is not good… You don't have a place to stay for the night… We better go ask either the principal or Shizuna-sensei about your staying arrangements… But it is already late… it will be better if you stay at someone's dorm-room for today… But at whose dorm-room…" Ayaka continued ranting not seeing the sweat drop forming the foreheads of all the girls.

Ayaka's ranting came to an abrupt halt as Evangeline spoke interrupting her, "I don't think you need to worry yourself about Kiyomi's living arrangements Yukihiro, because if I am not mistaking she is staying at Naruto-sensei's place."

"WHAAAAATTTTTTT!" more than half of the class shouted in unison as their eyes turned towards Naruto.

"Well, she came to Mahora with me and is my charge", answered Naruto to the unasked question of the girls.

"And the two of us are eternally bonded for life", said Kiyomi as she wrapped herself to the right side of Naruto.

Kiyomi watched as almost all the girls were left speechless by her words. Even though she knew that what the girls were thinking was not the exact truth of her words, but she certainly wouldn't mind seeing their thoughts being her reality as she was certain that the girls were thinking of her as one of Naruto's fiancés.

As the girls left, Naruto could clearly see the shock on the girls' faces at Kiyomi's words, though a fear gripped him seeing the calculating looks on few of the girls.

"Did you really have to say that?" Naruto asked to Kiyomi with an annoyed look as he knew that no matter what world, there always existed a gossiping girl's network.

"I was just making my claim… and it is always fun to see the shocked faces of the others, especially girls…" said Kiyomi with a big smirk on her face.

Naruto face palmed at her reply. He knew it was his and his mother's fault that Kiyomi had gained the trait of annoying people as he and his mother were the pranksters of their time.

"Whatever…" replied Naruto as he and Kiyomi made their way towards their temporary home.

Just a few steps further, Naruto stopped in his tracks as he found someone tugging on his coat. He turned around to find the person was none other than Asuna whose eyes showed that she barely had sleep for the past couple of days. Behind her stood Konoka and Sakurazaki Setsuna, both with a concerned look on their face and Negi with a confused look on his face.

"Please…" was the only word that left Asuna's lips as she held onto Naruto's coat. For the past couple of days she had scanned each and every of her memory she could remember, but not a single memory of her contained Naruto. But she was certain that she knew him and he was someone very important to her, just like when she had first met Takahata-sensei here at Mahora Academy.

Yesterday after class seeing the reaction of Asuna, Naruto had sought out Takamichi and discussed the matter with him and the Dean. Takamichi was surprised at the reaction of Asuna while the Dean had anticipated such a strange situation after coming to know the friendship between him and Asuna. Finally after about an hour long discussion, the decision was left for Naruto to make. He firmed himself to speak with Asuna as he had already made his decision.

"Asuna-chan… I will answer all your questions… not now, but at a right time… you'll just have to have a little faith in me…" said Naruto as he lifted Asuna's face as he directly stared into her mismatched eyes.

Asuna didn't know why, but her heart told her to have faith in him while her mind demanded answers now. But she was a girl who listened mostly of her heart rather than her mind and so the decision was already made as she nodded her head in affirmation. She had waited for years to learn of her forgotten memories so she could wait a little longer.

"Thanks…" said Naruto with utmost sincerity seeing that she was willing to wait for answers.

"I think handing you this will help you greatly as you already seemed involved with the magical world", said Naruto as he glanced at Negi who looked a bit ashamed.

Asuna took the little card which he handed to her causing her and also that of Konoka, Setsuna and Negi's eyes to widen. It was a pactio card of Asuna. The card had a picture of young Asuna with an emotionless face, except for a small smile gracing her lips and around her seemed to be small drawings of which could be considered as armors . The magic circle behind her was drawn in the colour Violet.

(Card info…)

Number: 9.

Title: _Bellatrix Sauciata_ (the wounded warrior).  
>Master: Naruto Uzumaki.<br>Artifacts: ?

Colour: Argentum (Silver), Cyaneum (Blue).  
>Virtue: Audacia Fortitude<br>Direction: Centrum (Centre)

Star: Mars

Asuna didn't understand why, but tears again started to flow down her eyes. But this time the tears were not of longing or sadness, rather they were of happiness and joy as if a she had found something missing part of her which was very important to her. She looked up to face Naruto and found a big grin on his face and seeing that grin an almost identical grin sported her face. She didn't know how and when, but in front of her stood the boy who she was a Ministra Magi too and she was certain that she had accepted him as her Magister Magi by her free will

"Thank you", the words left Asuna's mouth on instinct.

"No need to…" replied Naruto.

…**CHAPTER END.**

Kiyomi stands for 'pure beauty'.

Now for some readers who might have skipped reading chapter 1 again, I inform you that I have made a small change. The change being the second girl engaged to Naruto.

As for the pactio cards, there might be artifacts influenced from other manga or directly taking their idea… So in advance, I don't own whatever manga the idea comes from.


End file.
